When I Met Chowder
by lil john jr
Summary: When I get knocked out by a bottle I awake in Chowders world how I got there is unknown but I'm gunna find out oh a miracle my profile is fixed enjoy chapter 5 the end
1. Chapter 1

**Wats up peoples this your boy Lil John Jr I thought I'd write a story and see if anyone would like it. Disclaimer: I do not now or ever owned the cartoon Chowder**

When I met Chowder

Prologue

One day, like any other day. I was lying in bed watching TV when the power goes out "ahh not again" I said.

**Note: I say not again because I hate power outs.**

Anyway I got up and went to turn the power off, when I hear static on the TV. I turned around and went to touch the screen when, a blinding light shone in my eyes, I turned away from the light when I was struck by a glass bottle. I feel to the ground, looked up and was about to pass out but before I did I saw a pink hand and a purpley hand drag me into the TV.

**That's my intro I no it's not long but I promise Chapter 1 will be longer Lil John Jr out.**

**Wats Happening peoples this ya boy Lil John Jr With my 1****st**** Chapter I don't know if my story is K+ or T, T if enough Chownini fans want me to write them together in the story or K+ if not.**

**Chapter 1 Waking Up Without A Clue**

When I woke up I was lying on the ground with a briefcase entitled "read and find us." I had no idea what it meant but I opened the briefcase and found a bunch of files about Marzipan City residents. I found the names Chowder, Mung, Truffles, Schnitzel at Mung Daal's Catering Company. On another side I found files on Panini and Endive at Ms. Endives Tasteful Foods. Finally a fruit vender by the name of Gazpacho was the last profile left in the briefcase.

After I was finished reading I only just realised where I was "Marzipan City, Chowder, Panini, Mung, Schnitzel even Endive and Truffles I can't believe I'm here" I said to myself. A pig walked by me and mumbled to himself "Your Reuben aren't you" I questioned him. "Do I know you" he asked. "No but I know" I answered. "I don't know why I should care, because I don't know you meaning it's not my problem" he said walking off.

I was wonder why I didn't stop, then I remembered "oh that's right first things first who should find first?"

**Note: I no used 1****st**** a lot but I couldn't think of anything else to say.**

I picked up the documents and read them all, once finished I alphabetised them and closed my eyes and pointed to 1. Schnitzel, so I guess I'm going to Mung Daal's Catering Company 1st but I didn't know where it was. I walked up to a street directory. I saw Mung's Catering was right behind it my eye twitched and I walked into the Catering Company.

"Hello sir how can I help you" came a voice from behind the desk without any question to me. "Uhh don't I look different to you?" I questioned "you look anyone else in this town" she said puzzled. I looked in the mirror and saw I was animated.

**Note: I know your getting sick of my notes but I should mention I never noticed I was animated in the story because I was wearing gloves when I was reading I'm only mentioning that now not in the story**

"Are you felling ok sir" she asked. "Yes" I lied. "I was just wondering by any chance is your name Truffles?" "H-how did you know that?" Truffles backed off and questioned. I walked to her and said "Truffles I know you and everyone here, may I speak to your husband and his workers?" "Uhh ok" she said nervously "HONEY, CHOWDER, SCHNITZEL GET OUT HERE!" They came out running. "This gentleman wishes to speak to you" Truffles said calmly.

"First I'll talk to Schnitzel" I said. "Radda radda" he mumbled. I walked with Schnitzel and talked with him saying "so Schnitzel what's it like living in this town?" "Radda radda radda (Translation: well kinda good kinda bad.) "What could be bad about living in this town?" "Radda radda radda radda." (Translation: my workplace isn't exactly stress relieving.) "Well ok man I guess we should head back now" I said thoughtfully. "Radda" he replied.

Once we got back Schnitzel went back to cleaning "I wish to speak with Mung now." "Ok let's go" Mung said eagerly. As we walked out I heard go phew "say Mung what's wrong." "Oh I'm just afraid of my wife" before I could say anything Mung interrupted. "Say boy what's your name?"

**Note: I'm putting in my real life initials.**

"H.J.C I'd rather not give out my real name" I answered sternly. "Ok so why'd you want to talk to me anyway?" Mung asked me "Well I just wanted meet some of the most famous people in Marzipan City." Mung stood up proudly and said "well when you put it that way I'll be happy to answer any question." "First what do you do for fun around this town I'm new so I need to know all I can" I thought on the spot. "Well being a chef I usually just cook but some people play sniffleball or chess or even go to comedy clubs, my personal favourite is the Chocolate Chuckle Hut." "Thank you Mung I think we should go back now" I replied happily. "Let's go then" Mung nodded.

Once we returned Mung went back to cooking, the only two left were Truffles and Chowder I knew that Chowder was part of the reason I was here so I decided to talk to Truffles. "Say Truffles I want to talk to you now." Without question she flew out the door and waited. I looked at Chowder puzzled and walked out thinking why I am I here and why I am I supposed to get to know these people.

As I started walking Truffles looked at me and said "who are you and how do you know all of us?" "Well I don't really know how to explain how I know you and ask your husband my name" I explained unwillingly. "WELL YOU BETTER START TALKING!" she screamed at me. "Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else OK!" I yelled back. "Fine." We agreed. "I was dragged here by 2 people I have an idea on who they are but I was given documents about your company Endive's and for some reason Gazpacho." Truffles stood motionless and I said "let's go back to your Company I don't think I'm getting anything from you." She nodded and we headed back.

When we got back Truffles went behind the desk nodded at me understandingly and started reading her book. "Chowder I want to talk to you now." "Me?" He said nervously. "Don't be scared I'm only here because I want to chat you no become friends" I smiled and spoke. He smiled said "oh ok then" then we walked out and started talking.

**Well that's it for Chapter 1 I'll be adding at least 5 Chapters. If I get good reviews I'll be adding more, oh don't forget if you're a Chownini fan drop a review on my story and if I have enough before I update it again I'll make them together, my story will then be rated T if no it'll be rated K+ This your boy Lil John Jr and I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wats up guys this your boy Lil John Jr coming at you at you with my second chapter of when of "When I Met Chowder" also I want to shout out to the two people who reviewed my story oh thanks to the reviews I've gotten it's been decided that it's a Chownini story.**

**Chapter 2: Uncovering Secrets'**

Before you left I'm pretty sure you remembered I was leaving the company with Chowder. "So Chowder I want to know, how do you have fun have fun in Marzipan City?" I questioned anxiously. "Um why do you wanna know about us" he replied. "Well why did you drag me here I mumbled" I mumbled. "What did you just say" Chowder said. "Nothing don't worry it's not important" I lied. "Ok then" Chowder said forgetting what he said before.

"As I was saying Chowder what do you do for fun here in Marzipan City?" I questioned even more anxiously. "Well I usually no I always hang out in the kitchen" he replied happily. I gasped "are you serious? Are you a like a hermit of the kitchen then?" "What's a hermit?" I sighed in disbelief thinking how do I corner him into telling me why I'm here then I remembered from watching the show _"Chowder" _Panini. I gave a sly a grin and said to Chowder "so Chowder do you have a girlfriend." "NO WAY girls are icky!" he yelled at me. In my head I was thinking perfect he is getting nervous. "Ok then" I picked up his documents. "Then who is this 'Panini' written in your profile" I grinned slightly.

"WHAT how is she in there!" he yelled. Ha got him "well she is mentioned here in your profile" I said. "How can she be in there?" Chowder questioned. "Who?" I replied. "P-P I can't even say her name" he said scared. "That's proof you love her don't you you're scared of your feelings" I answered. Chowder stood up looked me in the eye and said "I don't like her get it into your head."

I didn't want to do this to Chowder but he left me no choice "alright I'll quote a line from your very own profile Chowder, _quote _ _Even though he doesn't like Panini as a girlfriend, he seems to care for her to some extent and tries to make her happy if she is upset_

**Note the italics are smaller because I copied them from it from Chowders actual profile from his fan club**

"I-I-I don't 'know how that got in there b-but it's not true" he said nervously then ran off.

As he ran off I thought to myself damn he never answered my question, just then I saw a flashback in my head from "Shnitzel Quits" when Panini jumped up onto Shnitzel when she knew he worked with Chowder.

Hmm I should probably go to Endives and consult Panini about why I'm here and probably tell her about Chowders feelings towards her. As I started walking I realized where I was headed into, I was heading through the farmers market "Gazpacho" I remembered. So I turned around and headed towards where Gazpacho worked. "Hey Gazpacho" I greeted. "Hello stranger" he welcomed. "How are you this fine day sir" I replied. "Fine thank you, how may I help you friend" he said. "Oh nothing much except I just wanna talk" I said. "Well what do you want to talk" he talked when he was interrupted by a voice. "Gazpacho I need to buy some fruit."

I turned as I saw Chowder when I saw him he ran, I groaned when I realized why he was really running away, he was running from Panini who of course was chasing him while he was trying to get a snack. When I saw her I walked towards her and she just smiled and said "have you seen my boyfriend Chowder anywhere?" I handed her Chowders profile without a word and she gasped then clung to me and said "please tell me anything else you know about Chowder PLEASE!" "Everything you need about Chowder is in their" I said with the typical closed eyes look. As I said that I started walking off thinking to myself should I say something to her about why I'm here or wait for Chowder to try and kill me for giving his profile to her, I'll probably wait for Chowder to try and attack me because Panini is sure to follow him to me. "Well I'm hungry what should I eat" I said quietly. I started walking through town hungry and waiting "hmm" I thought to myself. "I'll just get a taco at least I know how they taste." "NO!" I screamed loudly. "Closed till tomorrow" I said "Fine I'll try something I never knew existed" I said with uncanny.

I walked towards the Thrice Cream stand, Chowder loves this food so much so thought I'd have to try it, at any rate it's gotta be good. "Hey buddy can I get 1 thrice cream cone thanks" I smiled and said. "Coming right up" the typical shop owner saying. He handed me my cone and I walked off licking it wow I thought to myself no wonder Chowder loves this stuff. I finished my cone gladly and as I finished it I saw Chowder angry at someone I knew it was me he was after so I hid, if he saw me now I wouldn't be able to talk to him normally. He kept walking around searching every direction for me; I've never seen anyone this hyped to find me. _At least not in Marzipan City. _So I crept closer towards him hoping that I could hear what he said he was gonna do when he found me. Lightly I heard "when I find him I'll kill him for giving her my profile." I knew he was after me because of that I thought to myself. At any rate I'll have to make him calm down if I want to talk to him again, so I'll have to try a drastic measure if I really want information from him. I remembered slightly "SMASH!" the glass bottle that hit me "GRR!" I yelled. That pink and purple hand that dragged me here his was one of them so I took the chance I had for payback, I pegged a bottle at him "SMASH!" "PAYBACK HURTS DOESN'T IT!" I yelled. He turned back to me and said "yea it does I expected you to to...ah" then he passed out. Damn it I thought that was a bad idea I should've let him run out of steam first.

**Well fans that's it for Chapter 2 I know you probably don't like the ending but I had to find a way to end the chapter oh I'm already working on Chapter 3 entitled "Chowder Friend or Foe Finding the Answer" it'll probably be uploaded in 2 weeks hopefully you'll keep reading and I know Chowder and Panini aren't together yet but I thought I'd keep them apart until either Chapter 3 or 4 this your boy Lil John Jr and I'm out peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this your boy Lil John Jr coming at you with my 3****rd**** instalment of "When I Met Chowder" I'll give you a hint about what's in the story, I still don't find out why I'm in Chowders world so enjoy and maybe Chowder will get with Panini and if it's really wanted I'll put Endive with Shnitzel**

**Chapter 3: Chowder Friend or Foe Finding the Answer**

Wow these inner thoughts of mine going for weeks are odd, anyway if you recall last time I gave Chowder a little payback for knocking me out with a glass bottle, at least I hope it was him because I can't exactly hurt Panini.

Once Chowder was knocked out cold I had to hide him before anyone noticed he was knocked out. "Man this is not good" I said. "How am I supposed to find out why I'm here, this is just like running around in circles, maybe I should head back to the Mungs at least I got info from them." I was about to head back to Mung Daals Catering Company when I realized "CHOWDER!" "How do I get him back to company without anyone noticing he was knocked out?" Then I remembered the street directory, I spotted one and when I looked behind it sure enough there was his company, I'm not sure why but my eye twitched again. I sprinted faster than Chowder does when he sees thrice cream. I opened the door and when Truffles saw Chowder knocked out she gasped and called for Mung. "What did you do to him?" asked Mung with a serious look on his face. "Don't give me that look Mung I was trying to hide from him because he was gonna kill me for...Well" I stopped. "What did you do to provoke him that far?" questioned Mung confused. "Uh well I was given profiles on some people in Marzipan City and your company and" I said when Mung interrupted. "My company and Endives yes Truffles told me" he replied. "So what does this have to...wait you didn't do it did you?" In a disappointed tone I said "yea I thought she would help me out with why I'm here but she kinda ran after him." "Does that really surprise you H.J.C it's Panini the one obsessed with Chowder" Mung states the obvious. "Uh Mung it's not like Chowder doesn't like her" I replied with my eyes half closed. "Really how do you know that" he asks oddly. "Because I've already read the profile, how else would I know?" I reply. "Oh yea good point bud" says Mung.

Chowder awakes from his slumber confused then angry when he sees me, I back off a bit scared because he was giving me the direct death stare. "Why did you give her my profile guy" he said angry but with a tear in his eye. "Chowder have a look at yourself in the mirror, your crying because I gave her something that said you will go to great lengths to keep her happy" I said. "Your right" he says. "But why can't I say it to her" he said really sadly. "Huh you really think she'd be that far behind you Chowder" I said with another devilish grin.

Behind Chowder stood a girl in tears of happiness that he knew all too well. Chowder is probably happy now too but this is really not getting me any further towards what I am trying to find out I think to myself. Chowder turned around to see Panini happier than she has ever been in her life, she hugs Chowder and clings as hard as she can and at that point I took Chowders profile from out of her hands seeing as she got what she has wanted since she met him. "Well now Chowder I guess you need another catch phrase" I said to him with Panini in his arms. "Yea it can't be "I'm not your boyfriend" anymore because I-I I am her boyfriend" he says proudly. After hearing what he had just said Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel Panini and I all gasped. "I never thought he would say it" said Mung. "It's so cute that they are finally together" said Truffles. "Radda radda radda, radda radda." (Translation: "I knew that was coming sooner or later") said Shnitzel. Finally I said "Huh I wonder what the fans will think now that it's finally happened (to myself) now we gotta wonder why Shnitzel isn't with Endive."

Alright back to business I thought, perhaps now I can ask why am I here. "Alright Chowder" I said not knowing he had left. "Hey where did he go?" "Radda radda radda radda radda." (Translation: "while you were mumbling to yourself he left with his new girlfriend dummy.") Agh I thought how am I going to find out why I'm here if anytime I go to talk to him he disappears. Finally I think of a plan to find out what my purpose is here still thinking to myself, 1st I'll find where they are, 2nd I'll talk to one them and get them to go get some thrice cream for us mmm thrice cream oh and 3rd I'll while one of them is gone I'll get the other to tell me why I'm here perfect.

So I head out to the market where Chowder loves to hang out when I suddenly spot him by the heart shaped fountain with Panini. I walked up to them they where giggling and talking about how much they loved each other.

**Note: I'm not really sure if this is to lovey dovey for all you readers but it's what I was thinking.**

I walked towards them thinking I hope this works. "Hey guys so how are you two doing now your together?" I asked. "We're great thank you for helping us become boyfriend and girlfriend" said Panini with a giant smile. "Yea if I had known that she was this fun to hang around with I would've became her boyfriend years ago" said Chowder. "Aw that's the sweetest thin you've ever said to me num nums" Panini said blushing as she kissed Chowder. "Alright Panini, Chowder why don't we celebrate by getting some thrice cream" I said. "YEA!" they both cheer. "Why don't you go get the thrice cream Panini, me and Chowder will wait here for you" I said hoping she'd go with it. "No let me get it" said Chowder eagerly. Before I could reply he zoomed off to the thrice cream stand. Finally I can get some answers I thought, now I'll ask her. "So Panini why am here in your world?"

**Well everyone that's it for Chapter 3 but stay tuned because I'm working on chapter 4 now entitled "Finally No Escaping the Truth" It won't be in for about a month though because I haven't put much thought into it yet but anyway thanks for reading this far and if you thought it was to lovey dovey please leave a review telling me so in my next Chownini, Shendive or Gorviche story I can tone it down a tad so until then this has been Lil John Jr signing out peace readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dedicated fans of "When I Met Chowder" this your boy Lil John Jr coming at you with chapter 4 never thought I would get this far and to set the record straight if you thought I was writing a Gorviche story I'm not because I am well aware that Ceviche is a boy I am sorry because I forgot to type in a word in my last chapter saying in one of my next stories I may write all the couples together.**

**Chapter 4: Finally No Escaping The Truth**

Wow I'm really getting bored of listening to my thoughts waiting for her to answer me. "Well Panini why am I here in this place?" I questioned waiting. "Uh what do you mean?" she said nervously. "Oh come on I've waited this long plus I got you together with Chowder the least you can do is tell me why I'm here, is that too much to ask" I said seriously. "Uh um I..." she said then ran. "ARGH!" I screamed. Then Chowder came back with the thrice cream for me, him and Panini. "Wait where did she just go?" Chowder said puzzled. "Well I just asked why was I here then she ran" I replied. "It's just a simple question can you answer that for me?" I asked with hope. He stood silent with a glare. "No I can't answer that for you, not now anyway" he asked. "WHAT WHY!" I yelled. "It's not that you aren't allowed to know" he said when interrupted. "I knew that." "Well It's just I don't know why she does" he said then walked off. I thought why would he lie to me about this, I know for a fact that he is half the reason I'm here, he must be protecting Panini in any case I should probably go find her and him again these inner thoughts of mine are too long. I started walking around looking for Chowder and Panini when oddly, I saw what I thought was a remote. "Huh, what is that doing here outside" I said. I then realized it wasn't an everyday Marzipan City remote it was a real live remote, one I used when I was back at home but then.

I picked up the remote wondering is it maybe?

**Note: The remote will alter the conclusion of my story.**

I walked for about two hours losing hope of ever finding either of them when I thought the remote, maybe It's like Click the movie and I can fast forward this waiting. So I pulled out the remote from my pocket and I clicked fast forward, but nothing happened. "Damn it" I said. "Well it doesn't work." Back to my thoughts, well now what I'll never find them at this rate. In any case I... what is that in the distance It's no it isn't Panini but I can't approach her face to face.

As I walked closer towards her I heard her mumbling. The last thing I heard her say went a bit like this "maybe I shouldn't have ran I should've told him but I can't tell him without num nums." I tried to say something but if I did I would risk her running away so instead I left to go find Chowder who I still had no clue where he was. In any other cases I should probably just get her to find him with me it would be easier. I walked out from hiding and said "look I'm not here to ask why I'm here I'm here to ask you to help me find Chowder" "Ok and I know you heard me you were supposed too" she said. So we walked off looking for him, Panini looked in the BBQ restaurant while I looked in the candy shop. Finally we found him sitting in the Thrice Cream Emporium, as we should've known. I walked towards him and said to him "now Chowder It's time for you to come with us and answer my question." Chowder nodded but with dought he said "unless Panini is with you I can't help. "She is" I said.

So we walked back to the fountain where I 1st got them together. Finally back where we started before I didn't think it was gonna end here. "Ok this has gone far enough you two Panini you said you needed Chowder to tell me why I'm here and Chowder you lied to me now will you now tell me why I am here?" "Ok why do wish to know so bad?" said Chowder. "Why does anyone want to know Chowder, Panini please tell me why I am here I've helped you with one thing you wanted for months/years the least you can do is give me what I want" I said seriously. "Fine I'll tell you" said Chowder. "Your here because we wanted you to help us with our problems." "What if that is true then why would you give me a briefcase with info on more than just you two?" I asked "Because we had to distract you plus that remote you have is what can take you home or leave you here for life, so hand that remote to us and I'll let you make your decision you have earned my friend" Chowder said happily. I handed him the remote and just said "Chowder if that is why I am here there is little reason for me to stay. I have nowhere to live, no money and no job there is absolutely no reason for me to stay" I said nearly crying. " Well yes you do, you can work Mung Daal and me in the kitchen meaning you'll get payed and have a place to live It's your choice, so what will your decision be my new friend?" Chowder explained. "Thank you Chowder, I am glad to know if I stay I got something going if I stay here" I said with huge delight. "Well now I have a difficult decision to make do I stay or go?"

**Well that's it for chapter 4 and now It's your turn you can decide if I stay in Chowders world or go home to the real world and next the final chapter entitled "Is This How It All Ends, An Impossible Choice" in which you can decide as I said before and still setting the record not a Gorviche or Shendive story no one cared for the Shendive Idea and it was never gonna be a Gorviche story so everyone stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of "When I Met Chowder" plus after I'm done I'll be working on a new story I will announce on the next chapter this your boy Lil John Jr signing out peace P.S I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story and I'll be messaging you my next story title thanks for adding my story as a favourite I also hope you like the chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers and fans of "When I Met Chowder" this your boy Lil John Jr coming at ya with my final chapter, I know there was a problem but it's all fixed and I am ready to finish this, enjoy readers and fans. P.S I'll give a shout out to Kurdave thanks for the support and helping me finish this.**

**Chapter 5: Is This How It All Ends, An Impossible Choice**

My mind has been killing me what am I supposed to do in this situation, then all of a sudden I fainted and all I could think of was what would have changed if I leave this world.

I woke up in Mung's Catering Company which I thought was where I'd end up. "What happened to me" I said to myself. No one was in sight, so I got up and walked towards the door and it just started getting further away from me. What's going on I thought is this an illusion, it must be I'm trapped in my mind but where is the real exit? I looked around my mind where I saw my unconscious body still sleeping, that's it I thought. So I walked over to my body and shook it with all my might, then I awoke for real.

"Is anyone there?" I asked. No response so I walked outside to look around no one was there either, I went to the Farmers Market no one, I went to Endives no one, no in the Jelly Bean Pits, no one at Fudge Falls no one anywhere. I realised I'm still in my mind and again I went back to Mung's to find myself, but I wasn't there meaning it was real. I walked over to where I'd woken up when I saw what I feared the remote. I picked it up and saw it was on pause so I pushed play, still no one was there. I walked outside and I saw people everywhere, "yes I'll be able to find them again and tell them what I've chosen to do" I said with glee.

My 1st stop was The Farmers Market, Gazpacho was in his booth.

I ticked him off my list because he was really no help, just a bystander.

**Note: all Gazpacho fans sorry but he really wasn't that important here.**

My next stop was Endives kitchen. I burst through the door and looked around. I kept searching around when I saw Endive by her pool "she'll tell me where Panini is I bet" I said softly to myself. So I walked up to her and said "hey Endive where's Panini I need to find her?" "Up in her room I think now get out of here!" she screamed back. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. Panini opened the door surprisingly and said "wow, your awake already?" "Yea I replied now help me find Chowder so I can make my decision" I replied.

So we walked out and headed back to Mung's Catering Company when I realised I should've checked there 1st and once again my eye twitched. Moving on from my mistake we walked in and found Truffles at the counter, I wasn't going to bother her. We walked into the kitchen and found Shnitzel and Mung cooking, but Chowder was nowhere to be seen. I walked up to Mung and said "hey Mung where's Chowder?" He panicked for a second and calmly said "oh it's you, well he is I don't know, he just said I'm going to get a snack and that means he could be anywhere, but I were you 2 I would check the Thrice Cream Vendor."

We walked out trying to find the Thrice Cream Vendor and Chowder when we suddenly heard the music of the Thrice Cream Vendors cart. We ran towards it but when we got there Chowder was gone. "Panini you're the expert on tracking down your boyfriend, where would he go?" I asked. "Well he's probably at Gazpacho's Fruit Stand." She replied. So we were off again back to Gazpacho.

**Note: I felt a bit bad saying Gazpacho wasn't important so I'm giving him this part.**

We arrived at Gazpacho's stand and who did we see talking to him? Chowder of course, we walked up to the stand to confront Chowder. "Well Chowder mothers always told me that you must fix problems you started, otherwise they will haunt you forever" we overheard Gazpacho say. "Your right Gazpacho, I'll go and finish what I started" Chowder replied. "Wait Chowder don't go anywhere!" I yelled. "Who said that?" Chowder said looking around. "I did Chowder and yes I think it is about time we finished this, let's go" I said with a serious look. "Oh yea you well I was actually talking to Gazpacho about a stain a made on Mung's rug I was gonna finish this by cleaning it." Chowder said. My eyes were half shut.

**Note: hope that was funny I wanted to put a joke in there.**

"Num nums can we finish this now?" Panini said to Chowder. "Ok Panini let's help him finish this and let him make his choice." Chowder replied now serious. "Oh can I come with you guys, I'm so bored here today?" Gazpacho begged. "Alright Gazpacho, but don't interfere with what we're doing ok" I said. "Done deal" Gazpacho said.

We were finally back to fountain where I passed out and didn't get to end it all. "So it's all come down to this, Chowder, Panini thank you for showing me such an experience this is unforgettable." I said nearly tearing up. "Alright here's the remote, press eject to open up the portal to take you home" Chowder also nearly tearing up. I pushed eject and the portal opened up, I went to step in and go home when I realised something. This was the best time I've ever had and it will probably be the only chance I'll get to see these guys other than on tv. So I stepped back "aren't you gonna go?" Chowder and Panini asked. "NO!" I shouted then smashed the remote on the ground. "I'm staying guys, so let's go get something to eat I'm starving" I said "YEA" I heard from a distance. It was everyone I'd met over the time I was there. "Surprise, I called everyone while you were thinking" said Gazpacho. "Thank you Gazpacho, and thank you citizens of Marzipan City, you've all made my past and current time here worth being, I'm glad I'm staying." I said with tears in my eyes. So that's my tale how it started and ended, hope you enjoyed it.

**Yahoo that was the final chapter of "When I Met Chowder" I am so glad to have finished it and have people actually like my story, anyway I will now announce the title of my next story one I call "Total Drama Chowder 2" I know it's not that exciting but you can also enjoy "Break Your Heart" the song remix I wrote. But until I start working on my next story this is Lil John Jr signing out**


End file.
